


Sadness runs through him

by Evadiva



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Monster Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadiva/pseuds/Evadiva
Summary: ~~~ 3 months after 'the end'~~~Everyone's life had changed because of that bastard. Edd barely trusted anyone anymore. He Also started closing himself off from the world, hell, he barely ever came out of his room anymore.Matt was changed a lot differently. He became extremely overprotective. Making sure both of his friends were always fine and making sure Edd and Tom ate every once in a while.Tom was hit the hardest at first he was fine, he had finally gotten rid of that commie. But, soon he started realizing that he had actually killed someone, a actual living human. This combined with his normal drinking habbits made him fall deep into a depressed state.





	Sadness runs through him

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a fan animatic of eddsworld here is the link below, you don't need to watch it to understand the story, but this is just a story going more in depth with that universe.
> 
> https://youtu.be/PJZlQissXyY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am here to tell you that this fanfic was inspired by an animation for eddsworld called a sadness runs through him I want you to go check that out because that is what inspired this entire story.  
> Another thing, these are the characters from eddsworld. In no way am I talking about the real life counterparts. Please don't get the wrong idea.  
> Warnings: depression, drinking, if there are any more please tell me.

**~~~ 3 months after 'the end'~~~**

  
Everyone's life had changed because of that bastard. Edd barely trusted anyone anymore. He Also started closing himself off from the world, hell, he barely ever came out of his room anymore.

Matt was changed a lot differently. He became extremely overprotective. Making sure both of his friends were always fine and making sure Edd and Tom ate every once in a while.

Tom was hit the hardest at first he was fine, he had finally gotten rid of that commie. But, soon he started realizing that he had actually killed someone, a actual living human. This combined with his normal drinking habits made him fall deep into a depressed state.

It was a normal evening with Edd, Matt, and Tom at Edd's apartment, or as normal as things could be anymore. Edd was animation a new series called crash zoom ( I know edd gould didn't create this one but I just wanted to make a reference to it) on his computer.

"Ok, for this episode I need a big monster design. It is going to get summoned by a demon then attack everyone. What should be that design of the monster"

"I have one. It is a giant black monster with a black tale like whip. It has purple horns and a huge jaw with razor sharp teeth. It's mouth is the same shape of purple as it's horns."

"You know what, that sounds exactly like the monster me and Edwardo fought when we had powers."

"I thought you didn't see the monster when it attacked? I even asked you and you said no" Matt said confused.

"Well that must be a coincidence because I didn't see the monster. I'm going back to my room." Tom quickly got up and left. When he got to his room he let his shoulders sag. 

He had another flash of memories. He remembers when they were in kindergarten. They were the best of friends. Nothing could separate them. But then as they got older, they started growing apart. They were also stating starting to fight more. Skip to adulthood and they hated each other. They clashed all the time. Fought like there was no tomorrow. 

"I'm going to go out for a drink" Tom decided. There was a bar a block away, so he decided to walk.

"One bottle of smirnoff." He told the bartender. The bartender had a eye patch on his right eye with a scar still showing underneath. He also had a cigarette in his mouth that was just a stub now. (You all know who this is, at least, I hope you do)

The bartender turned around and grabbed a bottle opened it, then turned back around. He handed it to Tom and then went off to another costomer. 

Tom sat drinking for a minute, until another memory flashed

~~flashback~~

"HA! SO LONG  **OLD FRIENDS!"**

Tom felt anger flow through him. He reached for his harpoon gun. His arm hurt so baddly, but he had to ignore the pain for right now.

" ** _I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!!"_** He said firing the harpoon right into the chest of the robot. He saw the harpoon shoot up out where the head was.  _Right where tord is._

the robot then exploded, so even if he had sorvived the harpoon, he did not survive.

* * *

 Tom let a couple tears slip. He left the bar hopping to get home before the tears started pouring out. Suddenly, he felt supper tired. He swayed and put his arms out to steady himself. Tord stepped out and cought him before he fell.

"Commie?" Tom said squinting. It was getting harder to see. His eyesight got blurry.

"Hello Tom. You know, you should be more careful of what you drink next time." With that Tom blacked out. He went limp in Tord's arms and then Tord picked him up like a princess and brought him into the hellocopter parked In the parking lot. (Don't question it, please)

Tord pulled out a walkey talkey and said into it, "I got him, you can drop the disguise now. And Paul, feel free to shoot as many as you want." After that there was about 9 gun shots and Paul walked out of the bar like it was a regular occurrence. (Which it probably was)

They all got on the hellocopter and it flew away with Tom sleeping tord and Paul sitting in their seats and patryk flying the hellocopter.

* * *

At Edd's apartment the next morning

Edd woke up feeling something was wrong, something bad had happened, but he didn't know what. So he put on his hodie and tryied to shrug the feeling off. He started cooking bacon for breakfast but the feeling started getting worse, so as soon as the bacon was done Edd went to go check on Matt and Tom.

He checked on Matt first. Edd knocked on the door and Matt soon appeared at the door.

"Are you ok? I have this really bad feeling that something is wrong and it keeps getting worse." Edd said really fast.

"I'm fine, though have you checked on Tom?"

"No, I was going to after I checked on you."

"I'll come with, then afterwards we can all have breakfast." With that they quickly headed torwtow Tom's apartment. Edd knocked. After a minute of no response he knocked again. After a shorter time he knock and practically yelled "Tom are you in there?!"

When there was no response Edd looked over at Matt woriedly and all Matt could do was shrug. 

Edd pulled out his keys and started looking for the ones for Tom's apartment. When they had moved in Matt Tom and Edd all exchanged keys in case of emergencys or anything else.

Edd unlocked the door and they stepped inside.  _the place was trashed._ Tom's stuff was everywhere. Edd let a single tear slip. 

"W-What hap-pened" Edd managed to stutter. Matt and Edd started looking around the apartment. They didn't find anyone or anything that would show what happened. "Where is he?" Edd started crying. "Um, Edd" Matt said with a flat voice"

Edd looked over at Matt. Matt was holding a paper. "I found this stuck to a magnet on the fridge." Matt said handing the piece of paper to Edd. It was a note. It read:

Don't look for Tom. You won't find him. If you try, be prepared to die.

Your old friend, 

Tord

Soon to be known as red leader

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter.   
> IMPORTANT!!!  
> should I have this be another Tomtord (torm) story or no. Because if you guys want it to be Tomtord I will, if not I won't. I really need an answer because this will change how the story progresses. (But I will, no matter what, not do any smut)


End file.
